Dueling For Love
by Magician Of Faith
Summary: Yami Bakura kidnaps Tea and tells Yugi to give the millenium item or Tea dies. They travel to ancient Egypt where they will duel as their past life forms for Tea's soul. Warning: Tea(Teana) and Yugi(Yami) love. ^_~
1. Sakura Park Meeting

Note: people this my fan-fic if you don't like Yugi and Tea together don't read this fic. And don't HATE!!! This is my first time ~.~

__

"The greatest healing therapy is friendship and love."  
_~ By Hubert Humprey**~**_

Chapter: 1 Cheer Blossoms Promise 

It was a calm warm spring day in Domino City. In a park somewhere in the city among the cherry trees on a bench sits a young boy with spiky black reddish hair and gold streaks on his hair. Wearing a blue school uniform with a black shirt under his uniform jacket.

"Humm… Where is Tea?" he wonders to himself as he puts an arm on the table and rest his head on his hand.

"Hey Yugi." Says a warm cheerful and sweet female voice.

As Yugi looks up and sees a short brown haired girl with blue eyes. Wearing a white shirt with a yellow collar and a short skirt. With Long white socks smiling at him.

He smiles and blushes at her. 

"Hey Tea."

"Sorry I'm late." Smiles as she fixed her black skirt as she sits across from Yugi.

Yugi looks at her round pretty face and says to himself

"Wow she's so cute... I hope she would go out with me." 

"So what do you want to talk about?" asked Tea as she combs a hand through a strand of brown hair.

"Well I was wondering if you would..." looks down on at the table blushing lightly on his cheek. Then looks back at Tea's blue eyes and swallows hard. 

"Come on Yugi you can say It." he says to himself.

He looks around trying to find a way to avoid Tea's eyes. He looks into the distance and sees a beautiful tall sakura tree. 

"Umm… would you like to walk with me?" As he gets up from the bench.

Tea looks up at him surprisingly. "Um… sure."

As they walked Tea looks at Yugi's face, and wonders.

"I wonder why he looks so nervous." She turns her head and looks on into the distance.

As the continued on their walk Yugi looks at Tea's calm features.

"What if she doesn't like me?" He thinks to himself, as he looks into the sky sadly "She possibly loves Yami instead of me."

He closes his eyes lightly and sees Yami. He looks at the spirit and asked "Yami what do you think of Tea?"

Yami looks at him with a little surprise "Well she's a very sweet girl, and I appreciate her strong support, and friendship."

"I know that but… the question is do you love her?"

Yami looks at Yugi trying to figure out why he's asking these questions. 

"I love her..."he says as he sees the hurt in Yugi's face he realized why he's asking these questions

"But only as a good friend." 

"Oh..." Yugi looks at Yami with a sense of relive.

"Why do you ask Yugi?"

"Well I ask because I wanted to tell Tea how I feel..." Yugi says embracing.

Yami looks at Yugi understandingly "Tea is your best friend and I'm pretty sure she loves you too."

"You really think so?"

"Yes. Of coarse..." Yami nods 

"But I don't know how to say it to her." He looks down on sadly.

Yami puts a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Yugi, Tea is your best friend she would understand if you tell her."

Yugi smiles at Yami "Thanks..."

He opens his eyes and stops under the sakura tree. He stops and looks at Tea 

"Tea there something I must tell you…"

The cherry blossoms fell around them as they looked at each other. Tea looks at Yugi softly and replies gently, "Yes Yugi?"

__

Song in the background:(Breathe by: Faith Hill)

I can feel the magic floating in the air…

Yugi looks at Tea and swallows hard as he tries to gather his strength. "Umm... would you..." 

__

Being with you gets me that way   
I watch the sunlight dance across your face and I've   
Never been this swept away….

As he looks into her Delicate blue eyes he feels a strange warmth inside he never felt before.

__

In a way I know my heart is waking up   
As all the walls come tumbling down   
I'm closer than I've ever felt before …  
Tea looks back at him with delicate warm smile and replies softly "Yes?" 

__

And I know   
And you know   
There's no need for words right now… 

As he prepares to finish his sentence a harsh cold wind blows between him and Tea. He shivers lightly and feels a cold chill go down his back. "Something is not right…" he thinks to himself.

"Wow that breeze came out of no where..." Tea says as she wraps her arms across her chest trying to keep warm. As the wind blew little cherry blossoms through her short dark brown hair and face.

Yugi looks up into the blue sky and senses a dark mysterious presence. Yugi frowns slightly "Something doesn't feel right."

Tea gives him a concerned look and asks "What is it?"

Yugi closes his eyes lightly answering "I feel like something dark is watching us."

Tea looks around and cautiously speaks "I guess we should get out of here."

He nods lightly "yeah let's go."

As they walked off in a distance tree stands a wild white haired boy with blue jeans and white shirt with green strips. Grins evilly and softly laughs and whispers " Smart move Yugi... But not smart enough..."

The boy laughs psychotically as a gold ring that hangs on a chain around his neck shines brightly

"Your millennium puzzle shall be mine."

-To be Continued-


	2. Winds of Darkness

__

"The gentle winds blow and sing the pharses of or love."

By Anonymous 

****

Chapter2: The Harsh Winds of Darkness

Yugi and Tea walked Tea looks at Yugi's face and sees a troublesome expression. She frowns a little and wonders " Humm… He has that same expression when something's not right what senses that troubles him?"

While the walked Bakura smiles evilly to himself as he follows from a distance and watches the two walk.

As Yugi and Tea walked Yugi feels another cold breeze this time harder and colder. The breeze blew a lot of cherry blossoms from the ground and trees on blows across Tea and Yugi path as they walked. The breeze went through Tea's body like an icy blanket. She stops and tries to keep herself warm by wrapping her arms across chest. Tea continues to walk another wind blows, which made her fall back. Yugi sees Tea was about to fall runs to her side and catches her. She looks at Yugi and smiles " Thanks." 

" No problem." Yugi replies as he holds her.

Tea tries to get up and walk but feels a sharp pain on her ankle she wenches in pain " Ouch!!" as she holds her ankle. Yugi looks at her with a concerned expression " Tea you alright?!"

"Yeah I'm fine.." Tea tries to give a reassuring pat to Yugi's shoulder.

Yugi puts Tea's arm around his shoulder as he tries to help her up. " Come on Tea I'll help you get to a hospital."

Tea looks at Yugi with a grateful smile and anserw " Thank you Yugi."

As they walked Yami Bakura sees the opportunity and whispers to himself "Now is my chance.."

He walks up to Yugi and Tea "Tea, Yugi what doing here?" he pretends to be surprise to see them.

Yugi looks at Bakura a little surprised and says, " I'm was about to ask the same thing."

" Well I was just walking around trying to get fresh air when this awful wind picked up."

Bakura looks at Tea and asked, " What happened to you Tea?"

Tea sighs, " I was on my way home with Yugi when I accidentally lost my balance and slipped." 

"Oh my will you be ok?" Bakura asked.

"Yeah I'll be ok." Said Tea as another harsh wind blows against all three of them.

"Man this wind is bad we going to have find shelter." Yugi says as he tries to protect his face with one hand.

" I agree." Bakura replies as the wind blows his white hair wildly."

" Well we better find shelter soon guys cause I think the wind is getting worse." Tea inputted.

Bakura and Yugi nod at Tea and continue to walk looking around for shelter. While they looked Bakura ponders to himself " Damn cursed wind now how can I challenge Yugi to a duel." As he was looking he spots a dark open cave he grins evilly and thoughtfully whispers " Perfect."

" Hey I see a cave over there." Pointed Bakura.

Yugi and Tea looks at the cave with relive. " Well let's go." Yugi replies.

They walked to the cave and enter as the arrived at the mouth of the dark cave they see just a plain wall. 

" Umm that's strange I thought it was a cave." Bakura says a little crossly.

"I thought so to." Tea frowns a little strangely as she tries to walk up to observer the wall and touches it. 

As she touches the rough surface of the wall the rocks fall in with a hard crash. Which made a large opening. Tea jumps in startlement and smiles embarrassingly " Did I do that?" 

Bakura and Yugi look with the same stunted reaction.

"Well..um I guess we go in?" Yugi suggests with a little surprised smile.

" Yeah why not." Bakura surges unknowingly.

-To Be Contiued-


	3. The Rift In Time

__

"The courses of true love never did run smooth."   
~ by William Shakespeare ~

****

Chapter3: The Rift in Time

Tea, Yugi and Bakura walk to the opening of the cave wall that gave way. In the dark cave is a small opening where a small waterfall with some rocks leading to it. Which allowed delicate moonlight to shine inside the cave. Besides the waterfall is a hotspring that look warm and inviting. 

Tea smiles happily " Wow neat a hotspring!!" As she goes to it and takes off her socks and shoes to clean and relax her feet. Yugi follows Tea and joins her. 

While Yami Bakura scans the place with and evil smiles as he looks at the size of the gave. _"This place is more then big enough for a duel."_ He says qutiely to himself.

As for Yugi he shyly looks at Tea as he dips his feet into the warm water. He tries not to stare at her as she rubbed her legs in the refreshing water. Tea rubs her broken ankle lightly and squints in pain a little. Yugi reaches into one his pockets and takes out a good size blue handkerchief and holds her ankle as he ties it for temporary support tell the get to a hospital "There you go."

"Thanks Yugi." Tea smiles with appreciation.

" No problem. Yugi smiles back.

Yugi looks at Tea's face as the exchanged smiles and dreamily says to himself _" Wow she beautiful when she smiles" _

Tea raises one of her eyebrows weirdly at Yugi and asks " um. Yugi you can let go of my ankle now." 

Yugi shakes his head and flushes red on his cheeks and clears his throat "Uh.. Yeah …eer..Sorry." he lets her ankle go looks away embarrassingly.

Tea laughs lightly at Yugi as he sees him blush and says " Oh Yugi you're so cute when you blush." 

Yugi smiles lightly still blushing " thanks.." 

Tea smiles and lightly splashes water playfully at Yugi. Yugi laughs and splash her back, as they splashed each Yugi's millenium puzzle glows lightly and hears Yami's voice in his mind _" Yugi..let me out.."_ Yami says in somewhat in a sharp tone.

" What is it Yami.." Yugi asked.

__

"I sense an evil presence and its getting closer."

Before Yugi could transform he hears an unnatural and dark chuckle coming from the direction where Bakura is standing. Tea and Yugi stand up and sees right away that it wasn't the good Bakura. But something darker and sinister that they both though was gone to the shadow real forever.

Yugi closes his eyes as his millenium item's light glows around and transforms into Yami. Yami opens his eyes and gives Bakura a cold serious face. " I thought your spirit was banished to the Shadow Realm.." As he remembers seeing Tristan through the ring into the ocean. "How on Earth did you get back!?"

Bakura eyes widen psychotically and laughs " Ha.. You think I'll just leave so easy Yami?" 

"I told you I will never give up until I get all of the millenium items including yours and unlock it powers!!"

Yami glares and holds the millenium puzzle " I'll never give the puzzle to you!!!"

Yami Bakura smirks " Lets duel right know. Or else I'll trap your _precious little_ Tea into a game card as her _pathetic _Magician of Faith and Shadow Realm forever." Smiles lustfully at Tea who looks frightenly back at him as Yami goes to her side and wraps a protective arm around her " Leave Tea out of this!!" says Yami as Tea holds on to him for protection. 

"Oh come on Yami you think I'm just going to duel you without any _fun_." Bakura replies.

"Enough! Let's duel!!" Yami takes his dueling disk from his jacket and activates it. While Tea stays safely behind Yami so Bakura could not get close enough to harm her. 

As they prepare to duel the atmosphere in the cave turned dark and cold like the last time the two duelist dueled on Duelist Kingdom. The atmosphere makes Tea's body feel cold and heavy like as if hard lead slammed into her head. Tea's eyes lose their focus before completely collapsing. Yami turns around and Catches Tea before she hits the hard cave floor. "Tea!!" he says concernedly at Tea who almost looks pale and quite as if death as hit her. Yami Turns around and gives Yami Bakura a furious pricing violet stare. "What the Hell did you do to Tea?!" He demanded.

Bakura smiles coldly " I just put her into a deep sleep so she doesn't interferes with our duel."

"And just to make sure she doesn't wake up..I'll add little more dark energy." Bakura takes out his millenium ring and shots out a golden light to hit Tea.

But before the light could ever reach Tea another beam of light clashes with his which came from the Millenium puzzle that Yami is using " I won't let you hurt Tea." Yami says as he grits his teeth together as if to straightening against Bakura's evil energy.

As the energy clashes the intense brightness cases the ground to shake a little and split opening a vortex of Energy to suck all three into the spiral of light. As all three fell in Yami grabs hold of Tea's defenseless body and wonders "what's happened?" But the force of the Vortex was so strong it pulled Tea away from him. Yami tries to grab hold of tea's hand but Bakura Snatches her away from Yami's grasp and disappears into spirals movement of the Vortex. Yami tries to go after them with no prevail and shouts "NO! Tea!!!"

-To be continued-

---- Thank you SM Candy for your inspiration couldn't have done it with out you.---


	4. Ancient Times

Chapter 4: Ancient Egypt (part 1)

As the Vortex stops spinning Yami falls to a hard but warm sandy surface. He opens his eyes and coughs some dust out of his face and says "Tea.." in a very weak voice and tries to get up. He looks at himself and sees that he wasn't wearing Yugi's school uniform but something else. Frowning Yami whispers "What the heck happen to my clothes?" While scanning his surrounding he sees a small oasis and approaches the small pond of water and looks at his reflection. He sees himself wearing a golden plated jewelry across his chest and neck, with golden sandals on his feet. Across his forehead is a golden crown with a symbol of an eye in the middle. On his back drapes a dark blue cape. While across his waist is a golden belt that is overlapped with a red sash that as golden trimming that dangles over his white Egyptian style skirt. . In the distance he can see a village and in the blue background pyramids that stood majestically in the warm desert place. "Are we back in ancient Egypt?" Yugi says to Yami from inside of his mind. 

" Yeah we are.." replied Yami in a confused way.

"But how did we get hear?" Asked Yugi in a crossed way.

"I don't know but I know something's not right.." answered Yami who was still scanning place. While in the distance he hears horse hooves galloping his direction. He turns around as the horses stopped at his side. On one of the horses he sees a white boy with wild blonde hair and blue eyes. That was wearing a simple Egyptian outfit and brown leather look at him with a familiar smile and said, "Are you alright my pharaoh?" 

Yami looks at the boy in wonderment and says " Joey?"

The young boy gives him a weird look "um.. Excuse me my pharaoh I'm not Joey.." 

Yami shakes his head a little and polite nods " I mean Jono.." as he starts to remember his old friend.

"Excuse me for asking my pharaoh but why are you here alone?" 

" I don't remember.." Yami replies. "Can you tell me what exactly is going on here?"

**Meanwhile in a far place in the outskirts of Egypt's boundaries… **

Tea opens her heavy eyes and slowly gets up from a soft white silk bed draped with a little canopy. While holding her head which fells like a pound of bricks had hit her head and sees in a dim candle light room. She looks around and sees weird symbols of hieroglyphics. "Where am I? As she looks at herself she sees herself she wearing a short sleeved Egyptian style dress with a golden jewel plate that decorated around her neck and upper chest on her shoulders is a long pink silk cape.

"Finally your awake Tea.. Or should I say Lady Teana.." said Bakura who was looking at her sadistically as he held a bundle of rope in one hand. 

Tea blue eyes widen in horror as if knowing what Yami Bakura can or might do to her. She starts to backing away from him until the wall stopped her. With Yami Bakura advancing slowly on to her. Tea looks on with fright as Bakura's body pressed against her and mentally cries out " Yami, or someone help me!!!" As Bakura places a cloth over her mouth and nose which had something strong . As a result causes her to collapses again. Before going into a sleep Tea weakly says "You won't get away with this… Yami will come and for me and you'd be sorry.." Bakura leans down and whispers into her ear and says, "I'm counting on it.." as Tea slips into a unconsciousness. 

To be continued- 


	5. Secrets Of The Dark Heart

"Faith in love Depends On Continuing 

                                                        Hope Faith in each Other…."  


Chapter 5: Confessions Of The Dark Heart

Meantime at Bakura's Location          

Bakura places Tea's body on a bed and Ties the ropes around her ankles and wrist.  He looks at her with sadistic expression _"Humm… Such Beauty and Grace…"_ he thinks as runs his fingers across her soft, pale, and sleeping face and leans down and kisses her upper lip.  As he pulls away he thinks about Teana and Yami together. He shudders and says _" I will take everything you ever love Yami.. EVERYTHING!!! Including your millenium items.." _

            Teana wakes up and looks at Bakura and screams "Get away from me!"

Bakura grins "Hehe.. Someday you will learn to appreciate me.." as he touches her face seductively.  Teana moves her face away from his hand and glares " Don't Touch me.."

"I don't think you have much say on that.."

"What do you want of me?" Teana asked

" You should already know what I want…"

Teana glares and says " You will never have the pharaoh's powers.."

"Watch me I will destroy the Pharaoh's legacy and rewrite history… Starting by taken you away from him.." 

"You won't get away with it Ryou ..I have faith in Yami and he won't let it happen!!" 

"Ha, you think Yami can destroy me?  Well, he tried once but it failed.  Now I will finish 

What I should have done here in this time.. and destroy his life like he did mine!!"

"Destiny can not be redone events that happened here will happen again and you will be destroyed!!" Teana anserwed.

Bakura looks at Teana and snickered " Destiny huh.. I don't believe in destiny."

Teana looks at Bakura says, " Why don't you?"

Bakura angrily response " '_destined'? What do you mean something's are destined to happen.  Tell me this if things are "Destined" why can't we do any to stop it? "_

Bakura hangs his sadly " If there is destiny why does _destiny_ get to decide all this, without consulting us?  That's supposed to mean we have to just _give_ _up and sit on our asses and do__ nothing when faced with __destiny?"_

Bakura closes his eyes and says " I feel that a person is in charged of there on lives and that whatever happens.  Happens because that person made it happen through there on actions."

  As Bakura says those words a flash of memory came when he held his Family and friends in a pool of blood and his village in flames angry closes his balls up his fist and says to himself _" I'm given this second chance and I will correct that horrible event!!"_

Teana looks at Bakura and says, "Why do you hate Yami so much?"

"Because it was him that my family and everyone I know was killed at a village fire.. I lost everything.." 

" Capturing me and killing Yami won't bring your family and friends…" 

"Once Yami is out of the picture I'll bring back my family with the millenium items and start a new life.."

Teana looks off into the distance and mentally cries out _" Yami please hurry come here and stop Bakura's madness"_

**Back At the Palace**

**                            As Jono looked at the young pharaoh he looks at him concernedly and asked " Is something the matter my pharaoh?"**

Yami who was looking out into the sky trying to figure out why all this is happening, he then turns his attention back to Jono " Yeah, there is.."

Jono smiles knowingly " Your thinking of Lady Teana aren't you?"

Yami looks at him with a little smile "Yeah I guess."

Jono grins " Hey don't worry last time this afternoon I saw her she was at the palace waiting for you to come back."

Yami lets of a sigh of relive and says to himself _" At least she alright.."_

"Well do you need a horse my pharaoh?"

Yami nods. " I would appreciate that."

Jono point a commanding finger at a servant and says, " you get the Pharaoh a horse."

The servant nods and runs off to get a horse. While in the meantime Jono gets off his horse and walks up to Yami and asked " So tell me something you and Teana been courting each other for seven years now why hadn't you married her?"

Yami gives a little bit of an uncomfortable and nervous smile "I guess I'm just a little nervous about asking."

Jono laughs " You nervous about asking Teana to marry you!?"

"Well it's not that easy you know!" Yami looks down as he light kicked the sand a little as he remembers this moment.

Jono still chuckling a little shakes his head " You are definitely head over heels in love with her aren't you?"

Yami looks into the sky and lightly closes his eyes, and whispers "Yeah…" As he closes his eyes in visions Teana wearing a long Egyptian wedding dress wearing a serpent crown across her forehead. With a long see through white vale that draped the top of her head and shoulders. As softly white light shines through a little glass window near a little alter where Teana stood waiting for Yami smiling.

 Then in a distance he hears horse hooves. He opens his eyes back to reality and sees the servant looking a little beat up as he approaches him and Jono. Jono looks at the servant with concern " What happened?"

The servant looks with a little fright and pain replies " I don't know I went back to the palace to get a horse. But I went to the stable I heard a loud crash in the stable and saw someone riding off with one the horses. So I went to pursue them but he used something on me and knocked me out and left this." He hands Yami a scroll that was addressed to him. Yami opens the scroll and reads:

_" To you Pharaoh Yami.._

_            If you value your precious lover Teana.. You must meet me at the temple of Ra and challenge me to a shadow duel.. Or Else Teana will be my slave forever.."_

_                                                                        -Ryou-_

Yami grits his teeth together as he closes the scroll and clutches it tight and angrily says 

" RYOU!!!"

Yami turned to Jono and says " I have to confront Ryou again to save Teana." 

Jono's eyes glare in anger "That thief he's the one that kidnapped Teana?!"

Yami nods and replies "Yes…"

Jono looks off into the sky as a light breeze blows through his blonde hair. Yami stops his horse and gets off his horse.  He turns around to Jono and asked, " I have to prepare myself for the match send out my best men to look for Teana and Ryou…"

Jono bows his head and lightly places a fist to his heart "Yes, my pharaoh…"

Yami walks up to the palace doors and whispers " I'm coming Teana…"

-To be continued-

Please People paitents I have finals and prom to worry about sorry for not updateing so much ^.^


End file.
